cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps, or the US Marines or USMC, is one of the two largest branches of the United States Armed Forces, the other being the United States Army. They are responsible for force and power projection with the assistance of the United States Navy, and the US Marines performs both land-based military operations and amphibious warfare. Like the rest of the United States Armed forces, the US Marines are one of the strongest, toughest and most powerful fighting forces in the world. History The US Marine Corps can trace its origins back to the American Revolution itself, with the formation of the Continental Marines, which fought against the British, before the Continental Marines were disbanded after the war. In 1844, the United States Marine Corps was activated, and they saw their first action in the Mexican-American War. After achieving victory against the Mexicans, in 1860, when the American Civil War erupted, Marines engaged against Confederate forces on the coastlines of the Southern States. The Marines also fought in the Western theater of the war, fighting Confederates in the states of Arizona, New Mexico and California. In 1865, with the US forces routing the Confederates, US Marines and Army forces went into Mexico itself and helped battle the French forces invading Mexico, with US Marines fighting the French in Mexico until the French retreated in 1867. Also in the last years of the civil war, US Marines were landed in the Tripolitania Barbary state of North Africa, with Marines fighting past Barbary positions and capturing the great city of Tripoli in a fierce battle. Marines also landed and seized the Ivory Coast in West Africa. Both the Barbary states and the Ivory Coast were attacked because they had been smuggling supplies to the Confederates. The US Marines have been very instrumental in United States conflicts since then. Marines helped the Americans to conquer the Philippines, and the Marines also helped fiercely crush Boxer rebels in China. US Marines also helped in striking Rio De Janeiro and the surrounding areas, battling and crushing Brazilian rebels. In the Banana Wars, US Marines helped capture much of Central America, and Marines also escorted US Navy forces in the Chang Jiang River patrols, helping to fight off Chinese rebels and pirates. When World War I erupted, US Marines were sent to help the Japanese invade China. US Marines helped fight in fierce battles in southern China against Chinese forces, with US Marines fighting alongside the German-equipped Japanese forces in the invasion. While US Marines and soldiers were fighting fiercely in China, US Marines were also sent to help fight in India to suppress an Indian uprising, with the Marines fighting to help the British crush the Indian rebels. Both of the Marine operations and conflicts in China and India were very successful. US Marines were also sent to Siberia in Russia to help stop the Bolshevik movement, but they suffered disastrous defeats at the hands of the Communist Russians and were forced to withdraw. When World War II erupted, following the US entry into the war in early 1940, US Marines were at their most active up to that point. Marines defended Hawaii from Japanese invasion, then helped defend the Midway and Johnston atolls from similar Japanese amphibious assaults. After that, the US Marines kept fighting fiercely in the war raging for several more years, particularly playing a very important role in the Asia-Pacific region. With US Marines fighting hard in a series of multiple vicious in the Pacific islands, they kept fighting and seized the Solomon Islands, the Mariana Islands, the Gilbert Islands, the Marshall Islands and the Caroline Islands, fighting and fiercely crushing the Japanese garrisons on these islands. After fighting fierce battles in the Pacific islands, US Marines landed in southern China in early 1944, with US Marines fighting very hard and fierce in numerous vicious battles, skirmishes and raids to liberate Chinese lands, while fighting viciously to crush Japanese forces and defenses in a series of fierce battles in the thick jungles of China. In 1942, US Marines also landed in North Africa, fighting fiercely in multiple battles and skirmishes in the deserts to help drive out the Germans with the British and the French. While the Germans kept fighting viciously against the Marines, even crushing several American offensives in the desert, by late 1943, North Africa was liberated. In the Pacific theater, while US Marines were helping Chinese forces in fiercely battling Japanese forces in Southern China, slowly, yet surely liberating Chinese lands in vicious fighting, the Americans advanced towards Japan itself. The Marines helped to seize the Okinawa island of Japan in early 1945, then after Marines make successful raids on the strong Japanese defenses on Kyushu, Japan, the Marines help land on the main Japanese island of Honshu, just near the capital of Tokyo. US Marines fiercely crush Japanese resistance and capture surrounding areas, then help assault Tokyo itself, which helps culminate in Japanese surrender in late 1945. Since then, US Marines have served very extensively in global conflicts, and they had great service in the Cold War. US Marines helped fight in the Chinese Civil War, fighting off Communist Chinese ambushes and assaults while repatriating Japanese forces and protecting US interests. In the Korean War, US Marines helped defend the Korean peninsula from Communist Chinese forces, and even helped push the Chinese back to the Yalu River. In the Palestine Wars, US Marines were also landed in the Palestine area, and they helped fight against Arab forces in the deserts, both in the first and second wars. US Marines also committed raids against Soviet and Castro forces in Cuba. US Marines also fought heavily in Indochina against Soviet forces and Communist rebels, even managing to hold on to Thailand and Myanmar while the rest of Indochina fell. US Marines saw very extensive fighting in the Taiwan War and the Sino-Indian War. In the Taiwan War, US Marines helped fight in fierce battles to defend Taiwan and Hainan, fighting fiercely to help ROC forces in fighting off Chinese PLA assaults. US Marines then engage in an invasion of southern China, with US Marines fighting fierce and hard in multiple vicious battles, skirmishes and raids in the thick jungles and villages of Southern China, fighting fiercely and crushing Chinese forces and defenses. US Marines also help defend Indian lands in the Sino-Indian War, with US Marines fighting off Chinese assaults and invasions in numerous fierce battles and skirmishes in the thick jungles of India. While helping ROC forces and Indian forces fighting against the Chinese in India, the US Marines keep fighting to defend lines and positions in the Indian jungles, helping ROC forces fighting in India, then the Marines fight to destroy PLA forces and bases in Tibet. The US Marines also defend Japan from Chinese invasion, fighting hard to defend Japan and fend off Chinese assaults. US Marines continued to operate throughout to the end of the Cold War, with US Marines assisting in the US Invasion of Panama. The Marines also saw fighting in the Gulf War, defending Saudi Arabia and then liberating Kuwait. After the Cold War finally ended in 1991 and the modern era ensued, US Marines have continued to play a pivotal role in world conflicts. US Marines have assisted in the NATO intervention in Russia during the Second Russian Civil War, but were forced to withdraw, though Marines also intervened in a successful operation in the Arabian peninsula during the Arabian Civil Wars. When the Second Korean War ensued, US Marines helped fight against the Korean invasions of East Asia, Africa, Mexico and Brazil, fiercely fighting off the Korean assaults and driving Korean forces out of those territories. After that, the Marines help defend Japan before they then invade Korea itself and topple the Communist regime, bringing an end to the war in 2009 and finally reuniting Korea. When World War III erupts, the US Marines have an extremely massive role, with the US Marines fighting all across China, India, the Middle East, North Africa, the Pacific Islands and Japan. US Marines engaged in vicious fighting against Chinese, Russian and Iranian forces in numerous fierce battles and skirmishes over all these lands. US Marines keep fighting fiercely and hard in multiple vicious battles, skirmishes and raids in the thick jungles, villages and grassy rice fields of China, India and the Pacific Islands and fighting viciously in multiple fierce battles and skirmishes in the vast deserts and villages of North Africa and the Middle East. As the war rages for a number of years, US Marines keep fighting hard to defend lines and positions and then fiercely assault Chinese, Russian and Iranian defenses and forces and seize villages in vicious fighting. After much fierce and hard fighting, the US Marines fight and help liberate all these territories, then the US Marines help invade China, with Marines fighting viciously and crushing Chinese resistance in the thick jungles and villages of China, while the Marines also fight fiercely to defend their lines, fighting off Chinese ambushes and assaults. As the US Marines keep fighting fierce and hard, crushing Chinese forces and inflicting very heavy losses on the Chinese, the Marines help assault the cities of Beijing and Tianjin, seizing the two cities in fierce battles, leading to China's surrender. US Marines continued to operate until the Russians surrender in late 2016, finally ending World War III. After this, the Marines continue to fight in global operations against hostile rebels and terrorists. Equipment The tactics of the US Marines are the usage of very high individual firepower and immense individual strength and skill to fight their enemies, as well as using platoon based teamwork, fierce ambushes as well as fighting on open lines and using guerrilla tactics and very high overall firepower in order to fight in combat. US Marines are incredibly well trained, well equipped and battle hardened fighters, making them very tough and resilient in combat, with one individual Marine being able to fight off numerous enemies. The equipment and uniform of the United States Marines is very similar, if not identical, to that of the United States Army, and as such, has varied over time. But, it can be split into sections. These sections are known as the Civil War era, the Banana Wars era, the World War II era, the Cold War era and the Modern era. In the Civil War era, Marines wear blue wool uniforms and blue kepi caps. They also wore white sashes and belts, and they commonly wore backpacks. Their weapons include Sharps 1855 rifles, Colt M1855 rifles, Henry 44 rifles, Smith Carbines, Spencer Carbines, Colt Model 1860 pistols and sabres. Their vehicles include horses and steel gunboats. In the Banana Wars era, Marines wear a tan khaki uniform, and from an early point, also wore blue tunics and brown bush hats, then in World War I, US Marines also wore Brodie helmets as well. Their weapons included Springfield rifles, M1911 Colt pistols, BAR guns, M1897 trench guns and Lewis guns. Their vehicles include horses and Mark V tanks. In the World War II era US Marines wear green camouflaged uniforms and M1 helmets, often with green camouflaged covering. They also commonly wear utility and supply pack belts and backpacks. Their weapons include Thompson guns, BAR rifles, M1 Garand rifles, Springfield rifles, M50 Reising guns, M1 Carbines, M41 Johnson machine guns and M1911 pistols. Their vehicles include M4 Sherman tanks, M26 Pershing tanks, Willy's Jeeps, GMC CCKW trucks, M3 halftracks and M8 Greyhounds. In the Cold War era, US Marines wear olive drab green uniforms and M1 helmets with camouflage covering. They also commonly wear backpacks and supply belts. Their weapons include M16A1 rifles, CAR 15 rifles, M60 machine guns, M14 rifles, American 180 guns and M1911 Colt pistols. Their vehicles include M60 Patton tanks, M35 trucks, M67 Zippo tanks and M113 APCs. In the Modern Era, US Marines wear tan camouflaged uniforms, green camouflaged combat vests, Gefechtshelm PASGT helmets with tan camouflaged covering, utility belts lined with supply packs and backpacks. Their weapons include M16A2 rifles, M4 Carbines, Minimi SAW machine guns, M14 rifles, M60 machine guns, CAR 15 guns, MP5 guns, M21 rifles, M4 Benelli shotguns and M1911 Colt pistols. Their vehicles include M1 Abrams tanks, Humvee cars, M35 trucks and Stryker IFVs. In Cimil's World The US Marines appear in a number of franchises, most commonly in the Call of Duty, Battlefield and Medal of Honor franchises, almost always appearing as protagonists or good supporting characters.Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Medal of Honor Category:Sides